el falson intento
by Monga
Summary: que pasa si ELLA es cantante y trata de llevar una vida NORMAL en un intituto junto a un RECIEN conocido, em... sasu saku
1. I el falso intento:mi otro hogar

_El falso intento._

_Kamiraroro._

_I chapter: nuevo hogar, nueva vida_

Muchas veces me e preguntado como vive la gente normal como los adolescentes salen con jóvenes en la noche, como es estudiar en u colegio normal, quiero saber que se siente vivir sin ser vigilada… ahora voy a probar, una sensación muy buena.

-8:30-

Abro mis ojos, hoy estoy contenta, una nueva experiencia nunca antes vivida, me levanto antes que alguna persona en esta casa me despierte, luego me dirijo con mucha energía a la ducha un gran día, sin darme cuenta ya estoy cantando, siempre me pasa en todas partes apenas suena el primer acorde, ya sale una nota musical de mi boca, ese es mi oficio, _son cantante._

Me gusta mi oficio, aunque llegue ser agotador tantas giras, y el bus repleto de amigos míos, soy solista, pero los que tocan en mi banda, es una gran familia mía no la cambio.

Para tan solo una escasos 16 años, he recorrido varios lugares, y las experiencias vividas, no las cambio por nada, creo que mi instituto empiece a las9:30, mi instituto es mixto se llama-"instituto educacional de villa de la hoja"-

Salgo de la ducha, cantando:" Little By Little "mi canción favorita del primer CD que saque… mierda son las 9:00 mucho rato en la ducha…

-"hija apúrate ¡ kakashi te llevara a tu instituto¡"-

-"ya voy¡¡!-

Que sabe cortar muy bien inspiración mi mama ¬¬ bueno, le debo mucho u.ú será.

Salgo corriendo a la puerta, hay me espera kakashi con mi van odio esa van, van a pensar que me creo nah¡¡¡ -.-UUU

-"kakashi no tenemos un auto peor que ese?"-

-" súbete y no hagas excusas oíste?"-

-"te quiero u.ú"-

-"adentro esta tu desayuno apúrate que tenemos justo el tiempo¡"-

-" tomate un armonil.."-

Me subo a la van, kakashi empieza a conducir brutalmente solo como sabe, siempre hace lo mismo, adentro me encuentro con mi querido amigo sai, mi bajista, yo toco el piano, y temari toca la batería, depuse hay un violín que lo toca shikamaru y esa es mi genial banda, siempre le hacemos bromas a kakashi con su librito XDD haha, depuse de unos 10 minutos llegamos a mi instituto , al bajarme me di cuenta que todos me veían con unas caras muy raras debe ser por quien o vine con el uniforme, em, todavía no me lo compran.

El estupido kakashi se fue y me dejo hay, todo me veían, luego como si nada, saque mi ipod y me dirigí a la oficina de rectoría para saca mi horario e clase, teni los ojos cerrados, todavía sentía miradas, estaba oyendo "Let Me Introduce Yourself" otras de mis canciones, seguí caminando, el campus del instituto era muy grande, lego choque con alguien.

Pero ese alguien me cambio la vida de hay en adelante, se convirtió mi mejor amigo.

Sasuke uchiha

-" lo siento-me disculpe luego segui"-

-"yo igual-dijo el"-

Yo no le vi la cara y segui caminando luego subi a un edifiio para que me entregaran mi horario, una señora me dijo que no se podia entrar con música asi que la apage y entre. Adentro una señora llamada tsunade me dijo.

-" asique con que tu eres¡ que honor tener una estrella de music, sientate haruno sakura."

Si si soy yo¡

Jeje bueno depuse escribo mas en el diario, me dieron mucha tarea y te dire como me invitaron a la casa de sasuke bye¡¡¡

-Sakura haruno-

Hola hola¡

Toy resfriaa hice mi fic en el pc e i sister¡

Talvez si no voy mañana al cole pueda seguir el fic, aquí van lasaclaraciones:

-sakura es una cantante reconocida en gran parte del mundo, pero masen japon-

-las canciones si las quieren bajar bajnlas solo les dijo que son de Marion Raven, y son muy pocasconocidas

-en este fic lospersonajes principales son sakura, sai,sasuke,shikamaru,ino,temari,naruto,hinta,y un poco de kakashi y la mare de sakura.

Bueno les agradesco si leyeron el fic, eso adios¡¡¡

Besotes¡ kamiraeminacook


	2. II el falson intento:amigos

_El falso intento._

_Kamiraroro._

_II charter: para que necesito amigos si tengo enemigos._

A veces era mejor estar callada en vez de hablar cuando pasa algo malo, después la persona que see siente mal empieza a tirarte todo lo malo, es una pequeña descripción de los tales _amigos._

-9:15-

-"así que con que tu !eres¡ que honor tener una estrella de music, siéntate haruno sakura."

-"gracias"

-"bueno que sepas que tenemos muchas reglas y queremos que las cumplas, si desobedeces búscate otro colegio"-

-"entiendo"-

-"por ahora dejo que vengas con esa ropa pero si la semana que viene no tienes el atuendo de este colegio le dices adiós"-

-"entiendo"-

-"tu salón es el 4b hay estarás todo lo que resta del año, espera que te sientas bien"-

-"gracias"-

-"ahora una chica de ese salón te llevara y te presentaras"-

-"entiendo"-

-"no sabes decir otra cosa que entiendo y gracias?"-

-"trato de ser respetuosa"-

-"esta bien !ándate¡"-

Tsunade tiro a sakura de la habitación, lo siguiente que vio fue una chica de pelo rubio, y unos ojos azules.

-"!hola¡ me llamo yamaka ino¡ y te daré un tour en el campus del instituto vamos¡"-

-"hola y gracias"-

Siguieron recorriendo. Pasaron por el gimnasio, la cafetería, las salas, los tálleres, los baños, hasta que sakura se aprendió todas las partes del campus.

-"y que se siente ser una !cantante¡"-

-"es !emocionante¡ aunque difícil de hacer amigos"

-"por que lo dices?"-

-"por que no sabes si te quieren por el dinero o por que quieren ser tus amigos"-

-"si eso es cruel"-

-" si mucho u.ú"-

-"ah detente ya llegamos, estamos en clases de matemáticas, es el profesor orichimaru lo tienes que llamar orichimaru sensei"-

-"capto"-

-"ahora entra y preséntate"-

-"em ok."-

* * *

-"como le ira a sakura en su primer día de clases?"- 

-"no se pero con lo sociable que es talvez ya tiene varios amigos"-

-"hm…"-

-"sai algo que aportar a la conversación?"-

-" no nada, pero creo que también ganara enemigos con lo popular que será en ese colegio no creen?"-

-"seh talvez llegue llorando"-

-"pero ella lo quiso así que ni modo"-

Y a sai que le pasa? Esta muy raro, se va…

* * *

-"hola me llamo sakura y tengo 16 años, vengo de la ciudad de Tokio y creo que eso -.-UU"- 

-" ok sakura donde te vas a sentar??"-

-"no se dígamelo usted usted es el profesor"-

De repente todos se rieron, les parecía gracioso, eso es raro.

-"bueno -.-U te lo dejare pasar esta vez, siéntate em… hay al medio"-

-"oka sensei"-

Me fui a sentar y la niña del al lado parecía asustada de mi, me pareció raro, así que le envié una nota.

-"hola"-

-"ah¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"-

-"hinata que te pasa?"-

-"no nada nada"-

Luego recibí una nota de ino que me decía:

_-" no hables con hinata, nadie le habla por que tiene unos ojos muy raros y es muy asustadiza, te recomiendo que te mantengas callada en clases o si no te llamaran la atención"-_

Inner: que ridiculez¡ hinata y yo podemos ser perfectamente amigas¡ no creo que aya problema¡¡¡ que entupido¡¡

Sakura: tienes razón…

-"dijo algo señorita haruno??"-

-/mierda hable con la voz alta -.-/ hem… estoy de acuerdo con el ejercicio¡eso¡"-

-"ok pero a la otra levanta la mano"

-"se profe"-

-"ejem"-

-"hem sensei¡"-

Sonó el timbre para salir.

Sakura se acerca a hinata.

-"hola¡¡"-

-"ho…hola… como estas?"-

-" bien… y tu?"-

-"bien…"-

-"… sabes que materia toca después??"-

-"si… em lenguaje… el maestro es iruka"-

-"iruka? Hem… extraño nombre u.ú"-

-jajaja"-

-" oye por que no se te acercan personas a hablarte?"-

-"por que dio miedo"-

-"no me das miedo yo creo que yo te di mas miedo hahaha"-

-"hahaha no son por mi ojos"-

-"yo los encuentro muy bonitos n.nU"-

-"gra…gracias… yo me llamo hinata¡"-

-"y yo sakura mucho gusto"-

-"sakura, sakura quieres conocer el taller de música?"-

-"si claro¡ nosotros tenemos materia de música?"-

-"si si tenemos pero tienes que elegir entre artes y música, yo escogí música, pues en artes, soy un tanto tiritona n.nU"-

-"hahaha oye quieres ir a mi casa a conocer mi banda?"-

-"en serio O.O"-

-" si quieres ir?"-

-"si pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo"-

-"descuida solo es la tarde ok?"-

-"hay estaré"-

-"nos va a venir a buscar te parece? Así ordenamos pizza n.n"-

-" si si¡"-

Luego llegaron a una taller que decía: sala musical. Entraron y había un gran piano con varias guitarras alrededor, sakura siguió viendo había un órgano, luego oyó hablar a hinata.

-"sakura, puedes cantarme algo pofavor?"-

-"si creo.. esta guitarra se puede ocupar?"-

-"se puedo ocupar todo pero no dañar"-

-" ok te voy a cantar una canción que se llama :"Here I Am "

Sintió las cuerdas… sasuke iba pasando al lado de la sala de música.

_I'll protect you, don't be scared  
No matter what, I will be there  
I'll be gentle, I'll be light  
These are the words you whispered in the night._

_Here I am  
Here I am_

_Now I'm standing in the cold  
(Everything is said and done)  
Atomic winter in my soul  
(From the absence of the sun)  
The only remedy I know  
Is I gotta let you go._

_Here I am  
Here I am_

-"eso es lo que puedo hacer por ti… creo que tocaron el timbre"-

-"si tienes razón nos van a castigar por llegar tarde¡"-

Iban a salir y abrieron de golpe la puerta sasuke choco con la puerta y se les cayeron los cuadernos que tenia, era bastante, sakura y hinata le ayudaron a recogerlos.

-"o lo siento es que íbamos pasando y no te vimos y…"-

-" no importa…"-

-" oye ya tocaron el timbre?-recogiendo el ultimo libro"-

-"creo que no… que estaban haciendo en la sala de música?"-

-"pues le pedí a sakura si podía cantar un poquito y e nos fue la hora…"-

-"si tu vos se oia muy fuerte tocas bien… creas tu tus notas?"-

-"em.. si si…"

Din dong…

-"mierda hinata vamos¡¡ un gusto bye¡¡"-

Sakura salio corriendo de la mano con hinata…corrieron todo el campus pues era muy grande y llegaron a la sala justo a tiempo.

Cuando llegaron les extraño que sasuke ya estaba .Sasuke se dirigió a sakura y le dijo:

-"tenemos que hacer un trabajo asique mañana en mi casa a las 5 ok?"-

-"hem.. si oka¡"-

Ya tengo dos panoramas…uno de hinata y mi banda y mañana con … como se llamaba el tipo?... em no me acuerdo¡¡… mierda… DONDE VIVE¡¡¡.

* * *

Hola¡¡¡

Gracisa por EL rewie¡¡¡¡ que no me acuerdo el nombre alguien mel o dejo¡¡

Un besote para esapersona¡

Bueno y a los que va a leer este fic¡¡

Bueno este cap mas largo.. asique no se quejen¡¡¡

Eso bye¡¡¡


	3. III el falso intento: te quiero conocer

_El falso intento._

_Kamiraroro_

_III Chapter: Te quiero conocer._

Siempre toda mi vida, e sido sociable, tal vez tengo ese don, que se yo, pero por mi, trato de ocuparlo al máximo, sea para bien o para mal, mayoritariamente para bien.

-4:15-

Sonaban las campanas, que había pasado?, todo se iban a sus casa, era el toque de salida, yo caminaba con hinata, mientras veía los acontecimientos de hoy, creo que fueron muchos:

-me pusieron mi primera anotación, y fue por conversar en clase y comer chicle :P

-me quitaron mi i-pod

-tengo un nuevo amigo llamado naruto, extraño nombre por cierto.

-no me vinieron a buscar como dijo kakashi ¬¬

-y pa mas remate¡ no se donde queda mi casa (ayer nos cambiamos) ósea¡, que hice para merecer esto¡¡.

-em. Sakura? Sabes donde estamos?

-si si claro yo me manejo en este vecindario¡ no te preocupes.

-sakura hemos caminado ya 20 cuadras y no llegamos a tu casa ¬¬ te manejas?

-ok me pillaste estamos mas perdía que wuantan en cazuela.

-por que no llamas a tus padres?

-si¡ buena idea¡ pero con que teléfono ¬¬

.yo te presto mi cel¡

-ok gracias¡ voy a darles el sermón y luego…

-no tengo mucha plata -.-UU

-no te preocupes… gasto poco XDD

-hahaha xDDD

En otro lado…

-sakura donde estas¡ te dije que llegaría tarde¡ estaba limpiando la casa¡-empieza a vibrar el pantalón- em si halo?

-donde coño estas¡¡¡

-em sakura?

-si para tu información¡ ven a buscarme antes que me de paro cardíaco¡¡ Ò.Ó

-relájate¡ ya voy¡ donde estas??

-ti-ti-it

-sakura¡¡¡ sakura¡ por dios niña¡ colgaste¡¡ niña¡¡ que coño pasa en tu cabeza¡¡¡

-hola¡ em… usted es padre de sakura?

-em… a veces XDDD

-ok -.-UU

-tu eres un amigo?

-si un gusto sasuke uchiha

-sabes donde se fueron??

-si doblaron para la izquierda y luego siguieron derecho, creo que siguieron derecho.

-gracias¡ que dios te bendiga¡¡¡¡

-ok…

(Anedocta: como puede decir eso si los japoneses no creen en Jesús¡, bueno.. pongámosles ZEUZ XDDDDD)

Kakashi salio con su camioneta dispuesto a ir hacia, la izquierda XDDD

En otro lado del mundo

-se corto¡ no sabia que tu cel tenia poca plata¡ o el me corto¡ IMPSIBLE¡

-te dije que te saltaras el sermón TTOTT

-no pude¡¡ por que a mi¡

-ejem ¬¬

-…em.. PORQUE A NOSOTRAS¡

-sakura deja de llorar y súbete¡

-ah? Kakashi¡ primera vez que me alegro de verte¡¡¡ nOn

-gracias por el único cumplido que me haces en la vida y súbete¡

-oye vamos a llevar a una amiga¡¡¡

-pero súbete niña¡¡¡

-tomate un armonil.

En la casa… de sakura obvio¡

-y esta es mi pieza¡ y bien que te parece mi casa? n.nU

-es muy bonita, me gustaría tener una cama elástica XDD

-hahaha.

En otra casa…

-sasuke donde esta tu hermana?

-fue a la casa de su nueva amiga¡

Mayori salio corriendo de la cocina y miro con unos ojos a sasuke

-repite lo que dijiste¡

-que hinata esta en casa de su nueva amiga¡

-hinata tiene una nueva amiga¡¡¡¡¡

-si por que?

-dime¡ como se llama?

-es nueva es cantante y se llama sakura por que?

-ah¡¡¡¡ me mato¡ sasuke afín hinata va a salir de su capullo¡ y se hizo amiga de una cantante¡¡ que emocionante¡

-mama… por que lo encuentras emocionante?

-por que desde que murió su mama, ella dejo de tener amigos¡ me lo contó tu papa :D

Ok paren¡

Si aclarare unas cosas…

Sasuke hinata Y HITACHI son HERMANASTROS¡ la mama de hinata murió y se caso con el padre de los uchihas por supuestos, ninguno de los hermanastros estuvo de acuerdo con el casorio , así que sasuke es hermano de hinata¡

Bien sigamos con el fic XDD

-hinata? Como encuentras a sasuke?

-un buen hermano mayor n.nU

-que? Es tu hermano? O.O

-hem… hermanastros, pero el mejor hermano mayor que tengo n.nU por que… acaso a ti… el..

-NO ME GUSTA HINATA¡ ò.ó

-yo nunca dije nada u.u

-hem¡¡ °°

-TE GUSTA SASUKE¡¡¡¡

-que no hinata¡

Las dos tipas estas empezaron a tirarse cojines por toda la habitación. Dejando un GRAN¡ desorden, son dos tipas, que quieres que diga uOu.

-hahaha hinata te voy a matar si sigues diciendo eso te mato¡

-olvídate si es que yo te mato primero¡

( el fic no es sangriento u.ú)

-oye hinata? Como te cae ino?

-mal¡ la odio¡¡¡ me cae horrendo ( a la escritora no n.nU)

-por que dices eso¡ a mi me cayo agradable¡

-ella es una zorra¡ una cualquiera¡

-por q dices eso¡

-por que miles de veces se quiso ser mi amiga por gustarle a sasuke¡ incluso me lo dijo

Flash back.

_Todos estaban en una ronda… todo el curso de hinata… estaban diciendo quien era su amigo, entonces ino se levanto y le dijo a hinata:_

_-finge ser mi amiga¡ asi yo le gusto a sasuke¡ seré una buena cuñada¡_

_-ino¡ que te pasa¡ yo no te conocí así¡_

_-solo as lo que te digo estupida¡_

_-por que tendría que hacerlo¡_

_-por que no tienes a otra persona en el mundo aparte que a mi y…_

_Hinata le da una cachetada, ese día quedo registrada de que hinata era la oveja negra de su clase…_

End flash back

-y eso paso, siempre me tratan mal por que ino siempre me tubo rencor ese día y es la mas popular, es una creída, es todo.

-cuando paso eso?

-era una actividad recreativa, fue hace unos 2 años atrás

-bueno tu dijiste eso quedo atrás¡¡

-si¡

-ahora tu me tienes como amiga¡¡¡

-heee mi nueva amiga hahaha-tirandole un cojín

-hey¡¡ no me peges

-es un cojín no te romperá una pierna ¬¬

-pues si me la rompe¡

En eso tocaron la puerta, era sai.

-sakura¡ hay un tio que dice que viene a buscar a hinata..

-o te vinieron a buscar

(buano dsigamos que el clima estaba malo ,llovia y habia truenos… soy mala XDDD)

-esta lloviendo hinata¡ toma ponte estos jeans y.. esta chaqueta, y el paraguas¡ listo¡

-pero sakura¡

-nada ven yo te acompaño¡

-esta bien

Después que hinata se vistio y saco dechoso paraguas que sakura le habia dicho, para su sorpresa a hinata la venia a buscar el principe azul de sakura: sasuke… al intante digamos que se puso roja…

-hahah bueno hinata¡ nos vemos¡

-si sakura¡ hasta otra¡ gracias por todo¡ la pizza estaba rica¡

-hahaha de nada¡

-bueno sakura nos vemos¡ gracias por quedarte con este demonio XDD

-bueno ese demonio me lo pase muy bien con ella si ella es demonio yo soy el diablo XDD

-hahaha bueno adios¡

-adios¡

Sakura se despedia en la puerta y sai se acercaba.

-nueva amiga?

-te gusto?

-me parecio muy distintas a tus amigas…

-ella es una de mis mejores amigas… ella es una verdadera…

-Como digas adios

Seh seh¡¡¡

Termine¡

Musica gloriosa para mi¡¡¡¡

Aplaudanme¡¡

5 miseras ojas en el microsoft¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Ahhhhhh

Q emocionante¡

Me pondre a llrar¡

Espero que les guste¡

Mañana el trabajo¡

Q pasara si sasuke y sakura… sakura conoce a itachi XDDD

Uyyyyyyyyyy

Nos vemos¡

Dejen rewie¡

Los kiero¡¡¡

( en el prox cap respondo rewies XDD da paja)

Un besote¡

Kamiraeminacook


	4. IV el falson intento:no me obliges a alg

_El falso intento._

_Kamiraroro_

_IV Chapter: NO ME OBLIGES A ALGO QUE NO QUIERO¡_

Sonara raro, pero NUNCA en mi vida e dado un beso, si es verdad, pero no puedo creer que mi primer beso sea alguien que no quiero…

-3:30-

-"entonces tu casa queda…"-

-"en la AV. Monte blanco con esmeralda, casa #300"-

-"oka lo tengo a que hora?"-

-"hem…a las 6:30 te parece?"-

-6:30¡ no lo olvido¡ oka nos vemos¡"-

-"adios¡"-

-"adios¡"-

-"sakura i querías la dirección pídemela a mi ¬¬ … no era necesario sasuke ¬¬"-

-"hem si… se me olvido…"-

-"que? Que somos hermanos?...creo que eso no se olvida.. AH¡ es un pretexto para hablar con tu amor hahaha"-

-"cállate hinata¡ que no me gusta¡ te lo dije¡"-

-"como digas¡ u.ú… pero te advierto que hay otro hermano uOu se llama Itachi y es muy… mujeriego"-

-"ah? No sabia"-

-"le encanta las mujeres con dinero asi que es mejor que te cuides… de todo modo voy a estar hay :D"-

-"creo que me pierdo sin ti… mami XDDD"-

-"no soy tan vieja¡¡¡ òOó"-

-"hahaha"-

-"hahaha"-

Ding-dong-ding

-" ah¡ sakura apúrate¡ tenemos que ir al salón de música¡"-

-"fuck¡ se me olvido¡… voy por los bolsos tu encárgate del profe¡ inventa la chiva¡"-

-"esta bien¡ apúrate¡ oka"-

Hinata y sakura se separan… hinata se va al lado opuesto de sakura, sakura empieza a correr con toda velocidad y se encuentra con una gran sorpresa.

Como no tenían clase en su sala ,un curso mayor de sakura estaba sentado en su pupitres, y para colmo, puros hombres, y sin profesor, se dio cuenta que estaban registrando los bolsos de ella y hinata, uy, si que le dio mucha rabia…

-"aleja tus apestosas manos de hay¡"-

-"uy te tengo miedo¡¡¡"-

-"pues deberías¡"-

-"no veo a tus guardas espalda sakura-san¡"-

-"si donde están sakura-san?¡"-

-"que te importa marica¡ no das pelea¡"-

-"como me llamaste mocosa¡"-

-"te lo deletreo¡ MA-RI-CA¡"-

-"prepárate estupida¡"-

-"cállate tarado, retrasado mental¡ sin cerebro, cosa mutante¡, asquerosa cosa de la vida¡"-

-quieres esto mocosa puta¡ ve por el¡"-

Un tipo de cabello negro muy largo lo tiro por la ventana, no solo el sino el de hinata¡ sakura solo reacciono a una cosa, le pego.

"clases de pelea con sakura u.ú"

Hoy día vamos a ver el video de cómo sakura le pega al tipo…

paso: te acercas con cara amenazadora.

Paso: lo miras a los ojos.

Paso: le pegas hay… no diré donde ya que muchas personas lo saben.

Paso: lo dejas tirado en el piso.

Paso: tomas su cabeza y lo chocas con el pupitre

Paso: tienes que decir :" si alguien quiere segur l juego que de un paso adelante

Paso: te vas donde el tipo y e dices muy sexy mente en el oído: cuando quieras que una niña como yo te parta la cara llámame MA-RI-CA

Paso: te vas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y luego sales corriendo por los bolsos.

Mañana veremos otra técnica¡ se les agradece por ver esto¡ recuerden.. no lo intenten en casa¡ ADIOS¡¡¡

"fin de clases de pelea con sakura nOn"

Donde la susodicha XDDD

-"fuck que me da rabia¡ donde tiro los bolsos¡ marica lo odio¡¡¡"-

-" por alguna razón estos son tus bolsos?"-dijo un tipo con ojos iguales a los que de hinata…

-"he. Bueno si.. mió y de hinata"-

-"pues ten cuidado… no cualquier tío o tía te los hubiera pasado"-

-"hem.. si gracias n.nU chachu¡¡ llego tarde¡ gracias adios¡¡¡"-

-"hey y tu nombre?"-

-sakura¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ bye¡"-

En clases de música.

-"a ver hinata.. explícate de nuevo"-

-"yo con sakura.. bueno es una larga historia¡ n.n"-

-"llegue¡ sabe profe se ve muy bien de negro¡.. creo que le vendría bien¡"-

-"o enserio sakura? Tu lo crees?"-

-"claro¡ si le quita unos 20 años de encima¡"-le guiña el ojo a hinata

-"si profe sakura tiene razón¡ yo creo que le quita unos 30 años de encima¡"-

-"o gracias chicas¡ no saben lo feliz que me siento"-

-" pero se tiene que vestir de negro n.nU cierto hinata?"-

-"claro profe¡"-

-"ya vallan a sentarse¡ me hacen sonrojar"-

Hinata le guiña el ojo a sakura, se salvaron del atraso, ino las vio con odio, y naruto se rió, no siempre pasaba eso, pero el SR. Toshiro era fácil de persuadir…

En el almuerzo…

-"hahaha me dio risa tu cara¡"-

-"sakura cállate¡"-

A eso suena el alta voz del colegio…

-"haruno sakura se presenta en la sala de la directora por favor¡"-

Sakura: fuck¡

TODOS: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

En la oficina de la directora…

-"ESTABAS LUCHANDO CON UN NIÑO DE MAYOR GRADO QUE TU Y CASI LE ROMPES LA CARA¡"-

-"EL NO TIENE QUE REVISAR MIS COSAS¡ NI LAS DE MI AMIGA¡"-

-"eso el no me lo dijo u.ú"-

-" pues estaba revisando mi bolso y me lo tiro por la ventana, y yo CLARO QUE REACCIONE A LA DEFENSIVA¡"-

-" NO ME GRITES¡"-

-"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…a"-

/anécdota: ese grito… se oyó por todo el colegio XDDD/

-"creo que quede sorda"-

-"si soy cantante supuestamente tengo que gritar?... o no lo sabe ¬¬"-

-"bueno.. te dejo pasar por esta vez.. vete a comer…"-

-"oka¡ gracias tsunade-sama¡ cuídese¡¡¡ la quiero mucho"-

En el comedor…

-"sakura que te hizo¡ por que gritaste?"-

-"se oyó hasta acá?"-

-"sep…"-

-"em.. una apuesta.. no me hizo nada XDDD"-

-"ok¡"-

A eso se acerca un grupo… del tipo ue casi sakura mata…

-"hay tienes mocosa¡"-

-"tengo que?"-

-"te suspendieron…"-

-"no cariño no me suspendieron.. aunque estuviera muy feliz si me iuieran suspendido… aparte.. NO SBES DECIR LA VERDAD¡ MUGROSA OSITA DE HOMBRE¡"-

-"le dije la verdad estupida mocosa¡"-

-"pues no me suspendió¡ hahaha toma esa cosa asquerosa¡¡ se me arreiglar solita¡… Y SE ME OLVIDABA OTRA COSA¡"-

-"QUE ¬¬?"-

Sakura toma el jugo de naranja de hinata se acerca a el y se lo tira en la cabeza… cayendo suavemente en su rostro…

-"te ves mas lindo de naranja… siempre tuve el don de pintar hahaha, corre donde mama¡ MARICA¡"-

-"sakura que haces¡¡"-

Marica y sakura XDD: SASUKE?

-"que haces con itachi¡"-

Flash back

_como digas¡ u.ú… pero te advierto que hay otro hermano uOu se llama Itachi y es muy… mujeriego_

End flash back

Inner sakura: EL ES ITACHI¡¡¡¡

Sakura: mierda¡¡¡¡ la cage¡¡¡ fuck¡¡

-"hem yo…"-

-es de mala educación tirarle las cosas así¡ se sakura… SE LAS TIENES QUE TIRAR¡¡¡"-

-"PENSABA QUE ESTABAS DE MI LADO¡¡"-

-"sakura tiene un don para el arte "-

-"TOMA ESA MARICA¡¡"-

Sasuke: GUERRA DE COMIDA¡¡¡¡

Todos los del insti: SEH¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ YEAH¡

Sakura sale corriendo itachi hace lo mismo.

-"todo esto es por tu culpa puta¡"-

-"callate desgraciado MARI…"-

Itachi le había dado un beso…lo peor es que hinata y sasuke habian salido matados de la risa, pero al ver el espectáculo, ninguno dijo nada…

Sakura había despertado¡ que estaba haciendo¡¡¡ reacciona y separa y le da una cachetada…

-" MARICA¡ NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO¡"-

-"YO AGO LO QUE SE ME DA LA GANA¡ Y NO IMPORTA CON QUIEN SEA…"-

Sakura gira la cabeza y ve que hay esta hinata con cara de :" SAKURA¡ QUE HICISTE¡ AMABAS A SASUKE NO A EL¡"

Y depuse se dio cuenta que estaba sasuke… sasuke solo la miro… y se fue sin ver sus ojos mas…

Después que paso todo, sakura solo se fue a la sala se encerró y se tiro en el piso… no quería ver a nadie, pero tubo que aparecer el…

-"y dime como se sintió"-

-"como se sintió que?"-

-"hahaha sakura el beso? Mi hermano si los sabe dar…"-

-"el me beso… pero yo no quería que me besara…"-

-"no te creo… se te vio que hasta cerraste los ojos"-

-"SASUKE ES VERDA¡¡ YO NO MERESCO ESTO¡ NO LO MERESCO¡ DESDE ESTE PRIMER DIA ME LLEVO MAL CON EL NISIQUIERA SEE POR QUE LO HISO.. SOLO LO HISO Y… ya…"-

-" PERO COMO FUISTE TAN TONTA PARA NO DEFENDERTE¡"-

-"mira sasuke yo… nose lo que paso.. pero si se algo es que en este momento no quiero estar contigo…"-

Sakura trata de abrir la puerta pero sasuke la detiene…

-"y por que no…"-

Sakura levanta la cabeza y ve que esta llorando…

-"por que yo no sabia a quien quería… por que yo solo por primera vez supe que es amor y quería que ese hombre me besara no un entupido como tu hermano¡¡ y… ese hombre… ese hombre lo odio… ese hombre eres tu sasuke¡ déjame en paz¡"-

Sakura tira la puerta muy rápido… sauce sale a un costado, ella sale corriendo y el se queda pensando…

-"itachi siempre me quita todo¡ esta vez no lo hará¡"-

Sasuke parte a dirección de sakura corriendo…

Uy¡ que triston¡Taba bien pero se tenia que poner asi tarde o temprano..

Con las dudas:

-SI ES SASU SAKU¡

-con quien hablo sakura para recoger su bolso fue neji

-no se cpmo lo voy a seguir

-los quieri¡¡¡

Chao¡¡¡

Kamiraroro


End file.
